For all Eternity
by Vilandel
Summary: "Comment la mort pouvait-elle leur offrir ce que la vie leur avait toujours refusé ?" - Après Monspeet, c'est Derieri qui perd son dernier cœur. Libérés de leurs commandements, tout deux peuvent enfin confesser ce qu'ils tenaient secret en leur cœur... (OS Monderi, Monspeet x Derieri / Spoil chapitres 276 et 277)


**_Attention risque de spoil pour les deux derniers chapitres du manga (désolée^^'). J'ai sincerement pas put m'empêcher d'écrire cet OS après avoir les derniers évenements de Seven Deadly Sins. J'éspère que vous aller aimer cet petite histoire, même si certains vont sans doute le lire plus tard, quand ils auront lut les derniers chapitres sortis (je vous préviens, c'est vraiment du très lourd)._**

 ** _Le destin de Monspiet et Derrieri m'a sincerement brisée le cœur (leur histoire est presque plus tragique que celle de Meliodas et Elizabeth, en quelque sorte, mais seulement presque). À tel point que je devais leur écrire un petit Happy End, histoire de me sentir un peu mieux. Okay, un Happy End après la mort reste quand même assez triste, mais au moins ils sont réunis. J'espère que leurs retrouvailles vous plairons, peu importe si vous lisez maintenant ou plus tard._**

 ** _Petite précision... comme on ignore le nom de la grande sœur de Derrieri, j'ai décidé de la baptiser Daralys. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas l'appeler tout le temps "sœur", n'est-ce pas ?_**

* * *

 **For all Eternity**

« Où… où suis-je ? Ceci ne peut être le Purgatoire… »

Quand Derieri ouvrit ses yeux, elle se retrouvait dans paysage tout à fait inconnu. Le ciel semblait doré et partout on voyait des cristaux de toutes les formes. Était-ce l'au-delà ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au Purgatoire ? Après tout, elle était une démone et n'avait rien à faire dans l'au-delà des autres clans ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé pendant longtemps.

 _Personne ne peut savoir ce qui se passe après la mort… J'avais peut-être tort de penser que les démons n'arrivaient qu'au Purgatoire après leurs morts._

C'était bien ce qu'elle était. Morte. Tout juste après avoir remis en question sa loyauté envers le clan des démons et après avoir décidé d'en finir avec cette guerre ainsi que de protéger Elizabeth. Exactement comme cette déesse les avaient aidée, Monspeet et elle, il y'a longtemps.

Monspeet… était-il là, lui aussi ? Un puissant espoir naquit en Derieri. Elle se languissait de le revoir, mais quelque chose la retenait. Que penserait-il de la revoir aussi vite dans la mort ? Il avait voulu qu'elle vive et elle était morte seulement quelques heures après lui ! En serait-il déçu, que son sacrifice ait été inutile ? Qu'elle soit morte en essayer de sauver l'homme qui l'avait tué, lui ?

 _Non, ce n'est pas le genre de Monspeet. Il comprendra, peut-être aurait-il même agi comme moi dans cette situation._

Elle devait le retrouver. Ou bien elle le voulait. Non, elle devait ET voulait le revoir. Après avoir été aussi aveugle face à ses possible sentiments pendant toutes ces années et d'avoir été privé de vivre cet amour à cause de leurs commandements, Derieri mourrait (ironique, elle déjà morte) plus que jamais d'envie d'être près de Monspeet. Elle avait tant à lui dire, tant à se faire pardonner.

Ella pensait à sa sœur ainée, qui elle aussi avait été amoureuse de Monspeet. Voilà une des raisons pourquoi Derieri avait toujours caché son amour, bien avant de devenir membre des Dix Commandements. Après la mort de leur parents, Daralys avait tant abandonné, tant sacrifié pour sa petite sœur. Elle avait mérité d'au moins connaitre un amour heureux. Cela avait brisé le cœur de Derieri quand Daralys lui avait avoué être amoureuse de leur ami d'enfance. Mais le bonheur de sa sœur avait été plus important à ses yeux. Si Daralys avait appris de l'amour Derieri ressentait pour Monspeet, elle se serait sacrifié une fois de plus.

Mais d'après ce que Derieri savait, jamais Monspeet et sa sœur n'avaient été en une relation amoureuse. Daralys ne le lui aurait jamais caché, ce n'a jamais été son genre. Peu après, elle-même avait rejoint les Dix Commandements avec Monspeet et sa sœur chérie avait été enlevée par les déesses. Est-ce que Daralys n'avait-elle jamais osé faire sa déclaration à Monspeet ? Et qu'en était-il de lui ? Avait-il aimé Daralys avant d'être peut-être tombé amoureux de la petite sœur ?

 _Monspeet me le dira peut-être lui-même… si je le trouve. Oh non ! Pourvu qu'Estarossa, non, Mael n'ait pas mangé son âme après avoir pris son commandement ! Non, je vous en supplie, pas ça ! Et pourquoi je l'appelle toujours Estarossa ?_

Derieri savait parfaitement ce qui arrivait à une âme après qu'elle soit mangée. Elle en avait carrément dévorée en grande quantité avant de s'être remise en question. Cela lui donnait la nausée de penser que Monspeet ait eu ce destin, lui aussi.

Derieri courrait entre les cristaux. Le plus souvent elle était seule, quelque fois elle rencontrait d'autres morts. Mais pas l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être. L'âme de Monspeet avait-elle connu le même chemin que celle des âmes dévorées ou celle de Daralys et des autres otages ? D'après les rumeurs, à l'instar d'être mangé par un démon, une âme détruite par l'Omega Ark des déesses disparaissait dans le néant, mais jusqu'à présent, cela n'a put être vraiment prouvé.

 _Non, tout mais pas ça ! Je refuse de le perdre à jamais ! Pas Monspeet !_

« Derieri ! »

Elle aurait reconnut cette voie douce, grave et chaleureuse entre mille. Un immense soulagement la traversa Derieri quand elle le découvrit enfin. Monspeet se tenait entre deux gigantesques cristaux. Il avait l'air d'être en vie, comme si son dernier cœur n'avait jamais été arraché de sa poitrine. Mais tout comme Derieri, lui aussi était mort.

Mais il y'avait une différence et c'était la couleur de ses yeux. Quand Monspeet possédait encore le commandement du Silence, ses yeux avait été coloré avec les ténèbres des démons. Mais maintenant… ils étaient toujours sombres, mais cette fois de couleur bleu. Un magnifique bleu comme une nuit d'été, rappelant à Derieri sa lointaine enfance.

« Monspeet ! »

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle se tenait ainsi en regardant Monspeet, enregistrant chacun de ses traits. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures ? Peut-être des jours, des années, des siècles ? Derieri ne pourrait jamais le dire, tant elle concentrait sur ce visage si fier, si noble et si doux, ce visage tant aimé qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver.

Finalement, Monspeet bougea et courut vers elle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Derieri aussi volait presque à sa rencontre, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle se sentait trop lente, tant elle était impatiente de se jeter enfin dans ses bras.

Ils finirent par se rejoindre et Derieri senti enfin la chaleureuse étreinte de Monspeet. Elle avait vaguement l'impression d'être soulevée dans airs et de tournoyer. Mais elle ressentait bien plus la chaleur, la force de son étreinte. Rarement il l'avait put prendre des bras et jamais cela n'avait été avec une telle fougue, si libre et ironiquement si vivante.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et Derieri ne pouvait dire si elle pleurait de joie ou de tristesse, tant ses émotions lui semblait chaotiques.

 _Surement les deux…_

Elle était triste car il était mort et c'était un peu de sa faute, puisqu'il avait sacrifié son dernier cœur pour la sauver. Elle n'entendit aucun battement de cœur dans sa poitrine. C'était l'unique détail qui lui rappelait que l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé n'était plus vivant.

Mais en même temps, elle était tellement heureuse que Monspeet soit à nouveau près d'elle. Sa mort avait brisé son dernier cœur et il lui avait fallut une immense volonté de ne pas se suicider après cette tragédie. Sa joie de le revoir en était plus grande, même si c'était dans l'au-delà.

Derieri s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, laissa couler ses larmes. Elle avait rarement autant pleuré durant sa vie. La dernière fois avait été après qu'Elizabeth les avait sauvé d'Indura, après la mort de Daralys. À l'époque, Derieri avait pleuré de tristesse, de rage et de désir de vengeance, cette fois la tristesse était mélangée à une immense joie.

Elle sentait que Monspeet nettoyait ses larmes avec une infinie douceur. Sans le lâcher, elle se détacha un peu pour le regarder encore. Derieri fut choqué en voyant que lui aussi avaient des larmes plein les yeux. Ses pleurs étaient silencieux, mais c'était toujours terriblement inhabituel. Jamais elle n'avait vue Monspeet pleurer. Son commandement l'avait toujours empêché de montrer clairement ses émotions et seul son regard avait put montrer un peu ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Maintenant, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas seulement ses yeux qui montraient la tristesse et la joie que Monspeet en ce moment précis. C'était son sourire, tout son corps même. Jamais Monspeet ne lui avait semblé plus beau que maintenant.

 _Argh, mais pourquoi fallait-il que nous mourrions pour être enfin libre de nos foutus commandements ? Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi aveuglé de mon envie de vengeance à l'époque… Monspeet et moi aurions put abandonner nos commandements beaucoup plus tôt, nous aurions peut-être put vivres heureux ! Mais pourquoi se demander ce qui aurait put se passer différemment ? Je suis déjà heureuse du fait qu'il soit à nouveau avec moi._

Ses sanglots se calmèrent doucement, moins de larmes finirent par couler. La main de Monspeet était toujours sur sa joue et Derieri ne put s'empêcher de la serrer amoureusement. C'était si agréable, sa main sur sa joue, celle justement qui naguère fut ornée par le symbole de la Pureté.

« J'aurais tant aimé ne pas te revoir si vite », finit par dire Monspeet avec une voix incroyablement douce. Contre son habitude, Derieri ne s'énerva pas en entendant cette phrase. Le nouveau mélange de joie et de tristesse brûlait encore dans sa poitrine et de toute façon, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que Monspeet voulait lui dire.

« Je suis désolée, Monspeet, pardonne moi. Tu voulais que continue de vivre et voilà que tu es mort en vain. Je m'en veux… »

« Il est vrai que je souhaitais de toute mon âme que tu vive. Mais ne dit pas ça, ne t'en veux pas. Je l'ai vue, Derieri. Ce que tu a fait, ce que tu était prête à faire pour en finir avec cette nouvelle guerre sainte. Je suis tellement fier de toi. »

 _Pardon ? Mais comment le savait-il ? De ma décision de sauver Elizabeth, de libérer Mael ? L'homme qui a voulut me tuer et à cause de qui il a sacrifié son dernier cœur ?_

Monspeet arborait ce petit sourire qu'elle connaissait tant en voyant son regard sidérée et lui expliqua : « Nous sommes à Nécropolis, la cité des morts. En arrivant, j'ai apprit qu'on pouvait observer le monde des vivants à travers les cristaux que tu vois. Je… il fallait que je sache ce qui t'arrivais, alors je t'ai observé. Tu étais si magnifique quand tu te disais prête à sauver Elizabeth des griffes d'Esta… de Mael ou quand tu as décidé de le sauver malgré tout, tu avais même un plan pour ça ! Je suis désolé que ta stratégie soit tombée à l'eau. Cela t'a couté la vie, mais après tout ce que tu as fait, ce que tu étais prête à faire… je ne crois pas d'être mort en vain, au contraire. »

Derieri sourit tristement tout en se lovant un peu plus contre lui. Cela était comme un baume pour son âme que d'entendre ces mots, qu'elle ne se demandait même pas pourquoi les deux démons qu'ils étaient faisaient à Nécropolis. Monspeet avait toujours sut comment la consoler, la calmer. Elle ne l'avait pas toujours écoutée… mais maintenant, elle le faisait.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Ils ne parlèrent pas de certaines choses, de cette situation avec Mael et en quelle direction cela pourrait mener cette guerre, mais tout deux arrivait à comprendre ce que cela signifiait… pour ceux qui se battaient encore.

 _J'espère qu'Elizabeth et les autres pourront le retenir… j'ignore s'il peut encore être sauvé et à part espérer, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit._

Monspeet soupira avant d'avouer d'une voix douce : « Crois-moi, j'ai souffert en te voyant si brisée après ma mort. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait autant mal. Mais… il fallait que je te sauve. Quand j'ai vu… qu'il allait détruire ton dernier cœur… Je n'ai put le supporter, c'est pour ça que j'ai échangé ma place avec la tienne au dernier moment. Je… »

« Tu n'a pas besoin de me demander pardon. Je comprends ton geste… et merci, Monspeet. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Par les cinq clans de Britannia, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de parler ainsi ! Derieri pressa son visage contre la poitrine de son compagnon, presque honteuse. Mais il méritait d'entendre enfin sa gratitude et elle était quand même heureuse de le lui dire.

Elle l'entendit inspirer profondément avant d'être plongé dans une nouvelle étreinte. Derieri soupira de bonheur. Elle aurait put rester pour toute l'éternité dans ses bras, contre lui. Après tout ce temps prisonnier de leurs commandements, c'était comme un rêve irréel qui se réalisait. Comment la mort pouvait-elle leur offrir ce que la vie leur avait toujours refusé ?

Tout à coup Monspeet se décolla d'elle, sans pour autant lâcher Derieri. Celle-ci grogna un peu, comme à sa vielle habitude. Elle aurait bien aimée que cette chaleureuse étreinte dure encore. Mais le regard qu'il lui lança était si intensif qu'elle était _incapable_ de protester.

« Derieri… je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé… »

Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais à la place il l'observa simplement, sans mots et amoureux. Jamais la démone n'avait connu une telle joie que lorsque Monspeet lui fit cette confession. Durant trop longtemps, elle n'avait jamais émit cette possibilité que lui aussi était amoureux d'elle, à cause de son commandement de la Pureté et aussi par respect envers le souvenir de Daralys. Oh, elle avait fini par s'en douter un peu après sa mort, pendant les dernières heures de sa propre vie. Mais la joie que lui prodiguait cette déclaration d'amour, qui confirmait les sentiments de l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être, ne pouvait être décrite.

 _C'était donc ça, les mots qu'il a toujours voulu me dire, qu'il a gardé secret au fond de son cœur… Oh Monspeet, mon Monspeet ! Comment ai-je put être aussi aveugle pendant si longtemps ?_

Dans son regard, Derieri vit une lueur qui avait toujours été là quand il l'avait regardé, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarquée avant. Jamais il n'avait regardé quelqu'un d'autre de cette façon, même pas Daralys. Seule Derieri avait eu droit à ce regard. Même quand Monspeet l'avait sauvé d'Estarossa-Mael, elle avait vue cette lueur dans son regard. Mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi lumineuse que qu'en cet instant, alors qu'ils étaient morts.

« Je t'aime aussi, Monspeet », avoua-t-elle dans un sanglot. C'était comme si elle se délivrait. Sans attendre sa réaction, Derieri sauta à son cou et l'embrassa avec tout la passion dont elle était capable, puisqu'elle était enfin libérée de son foutu commandement.

Monspeet lui rendit son baiser sans hésiter et Derieri fondit sous la force avec laquelle il dévora ses lèvres. On pouvait ressentir dans cette passion tout l'amour qu'ils n'avaient put exprimer pendant plus de 3000 ans. C'était comme un raz-de-marée tant c'était fort.

 _Si seulement nous avions put nous libérer plus tôt de nos commandements… Mais peu importe, maintenant nous pouvons nous aimer. Et ce pour l'éternité._

Derieri ignorait pendant combien de temps elle et Monspeet s'embrassait ainsi. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Des années ? Peu importe, c'était encore trop peu quand ils descellèrent leurs lèvres. Non pas par manque d'air, puisqu'ils étaient morts. Mais à coté cette immense joie, toute tristesse et tout regret semblait pâlir.

« J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps », dit Monspeet avec un sourire rayonnant. La joie dans ses yeux n'avait jamais été aussi intense et Derieri se senti fondre en voyant ce regard. D'habitude, elle aurait eu honte de cette sensation, mais pour le moment elle s'en fichait comme des culottes du roi des démons. Ils auraient sûrement encore beaucoup à se dire et Derieri voulait savoir comment Elizabeth et les autres allaient s'en sortir. Mais pour le moment, elle devait savourer ce bonheur tout neuf jusqu'à la dernière goutte, sinon elle allait exploser !

« Embrasse-moi encore… », souffla-t-elle tout en se lovant à nouveau contre Monspeet. Encore une phrase inhabituelle pour elle. Mais bordel à cul, elle en avait bien le droit après avoir été enchainé par son foutu commandement de la Pureté !

Monspeet n'attendit pas pour sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres. Il mit même une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Celui-ci était plus lent que le premier, mais toujours avec la même passion. Derieri était on ne peut plus heureuse. Monspeet et elle pouvait enfin vivre leur amour.

 _Pour toute l'éternité…_


End file.
